1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement delivery management apparatus and an advertisement delivery management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of a network, such as the Internet, advertisements have been actively delivered through the network. As an aspect of the delivery of the advertisements, display advertising has been known which displays image or video advertisements in a predetermined space of a page (hereinafter, referred to as an advertisement delivery target page) which is to be an advertisement delivery target.
In the display advertising, advertisements are delivered to the users who have the user attributes (for example, sex, age, and interest) designated by an advertiser. Therefore, advertisements are effectively delivered (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-238020).
In the delivery of the advertisements, when the user who has accessed the advertisement delivery target page has the user attributes designated by the advertiser, advertisements are delivered. Therefore, it is preferable to predict a delivery target user, who will be a future advertisement delivery destination, as a future log including the user attributes and to accept an order from the advertiser on the basis of the future log.
However, when the delivery target user as predicted as the future advertisement delivery destination has a plurality of user attributes, in some cases, it is difficult to accept a new order from the advertiser, depending a method of allocating the delivery target users to an advertisement delivery order.